Why do you make me this way?
by otakuchic
Summary: Amu was a simple normal girl, popular at school. one day she meets a strange boy sleeping in a tree. then her world turns up side down. its love at first sight both ways.if they meet again will they become friends? will they admit their  love? AMUTO
1. the first meeting

Otakuchic: HEY GUYSSS ^-^

Well this is mah FIRST FIC XD so please if it sucks LET ME KNOW :D!

Lol anyway its gonna be about mah fav anime :P so YAYY

Ikuto: -_- ummm so yea jade or whatever what do YOU have?

Otakuchic: GRR IKUTO! IF YOU TREAT ME LIKE THAT ILL MAKE IT A YAOI FIC :D!

Ikuto: O.O *faints*

Amu: So what's it about jade-chan?

Otakuchic: ^-^ I cant tell ya yet but I'm hoping for it to be EPIC XD

Amu: Yea good luck!

Otakuchic: ON WITH THIS EPIC FAIL STORY :D

Disclaimer: Ok I want to own Shugo Chara Doki BUT I don't ;( don't remind me guys

* * *

><p>_ The First Meeting_<p>

Amu was a regular girl. She had a mom, dad, and even a sister. The only thing that wasn't normal was a boy she that she hadn't met yet, but once she did her life was about to change. The boy that was great looking and kind, but was a big pervert. He got confessions every day of school, even on the weekends. He denied them all. For there was only one girl that he later found out that he would only and ever love or like. And that was sweet normal little Amu.

As Amu strode down the street to her high school she saw the most amazing thing. A boy about her age or maybe older even laying fast asleep in a tree. Now of course being the kind good doer she was she yelled, 'HEY YOU UP THERE!" The man feel from the tree. He opened his eyes to see the most prettiest girl he had even seen. He ignored that though, he wanted to know why she had woken him. " U-m gomen, I just thought it was dangerous to sleep in trees like that." she fiddled with the hem of her schoolgirl uniform.

Ikuto smirked at this " It's ok dear, no harm done." he showed a smile. Amu blushed. Ikuto just smirked again and thought "cute."

They said their goodbyes and they both thought "who was that amazing person?"

* * *

><p>Otakuchic: OK THERE IT IS :D<p>

Ikuto: *wakes up* huh what happened?

Otakuchic: um well you just missed the chapter derr.

Anyway how was it? :P

Amu: it was really good for a first timer ^-^

Ikuto: first timer? I BET IT SUCKED! :D

Otakuchic: IKUTOO! This is the author notes so I can to whatever I want :D

*hits Ikuto on the head with stuffed panda knocking him out*

Otakuchic: ok well R&R and also I just wanted you guys to know you can call me T-tan if you want LOL XD also I'll be adding my friends in the author notes :D YAY :D anyway love it? Hate it? I wanna know :D! so tell me if I should keep going with this story XD, also i might change the thing from teen to mature i don't know cuz i might put in a lemon! i don't know but yea and sorry for hitting ikuto so much *kisses the unconscious ikuto on hiss head** so like the next chapter will be WAY longer kay? :P its going to be their thoughts and stuff about what happened and other stuf XD BYE!


	2. thinking about you

Otakuchic: HEY GUYSSS ^_^! Well I only got two anonymous reviewers BUT I'm happy anyway :D

Ikuto: wow -_-. That's stupid. What did you do? Log out of your account and make those reviews your self?

Otakuchic: ….. Dang you Ikuto.

Amu: um…

Ami: um…

Utau: um…

Miki: um…..

Ran: um…

Dia: um…

Su: Um…

Otakuchic: WELL! We should get on with the story! ^-^'''

Ikuto: * whispers to Amu* and with this awkward moment.

Amu: *whispers back to Ikuto: I know right.

Otakuchic: I don't own Shugo Chara sadly L

Why do you make me this way?

" IKUTO'S POV"

As I was walking to my school, the opposite way of the cute girl's, I remembered her. Her pretty pink hair. The way her eye's sparkled in concern when I fell. Most of all I remembered that adorable blush of hers.

For the rest of the day she plagued Ikuto's mind. During class, lunch, and hanging out with his friend's. he only thought of that unnamed girl.

" Hey Ikuto-kun!" Magumi said. "What's with you today? Takashi asked.

Ikuto way snapped back into the world.

" What do you want?" Ikuto whined.

Takashi, a boy with dark black hair and eye's to match said, " well you've been in your own little world all day, Ikuto." "YEAH!" Said Magumi , with his dirty blonde hair flowing in the wind , his sea blue eye's looking concerned.

"what happened to day Ikuto-kun?" , Ikuto glared at the younger looking kawaii boy. " like I would tell you , midget." Magumi cried funny anime tears. ( they look like this: TT ^ TT ) he yelled, " T-t - t- TAKASHI!" he jumped on to Akashi's lap. "Ikuto-kun's being mean to me again!" "WAAAAAAAA!"

Ikuto just sighed at this. "guys I'll see you tomorrow."

Ikuto walked away. Both boy's just stared at him as he began walking away , but he didn't pay attention to them. He was still thinking of the girl he met and their short conversation.

LATER AT AMU'S HOME.

"UGGGG!" Amu groaned. She had been thinking of that blue haired boy all day. It was driving her crazy. Amu gave up and let the mysterious boy come into her mind.

" AMU'S POV"

" oh kami!" I thought. "What's wrong with me!" "Why do I keep thinking of him!" " I don't even know him!" " his pale skin, his mysterious midnight blue eyes, that beautiful voice that made me feel as I were flying."

Amu found her self blushing and freaked out.

" I REALLY DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME!"

Amu calmed down a little bit. She thought about something.

"I have someone I like!" "he like's me too!"

"I think." " I mean I could have anybody I want so why him?"

It was true. Over ¾ of the boys at Amu's school had confessed to her. So she really COULD have anyone.

" why do I choose him in the first place?" "yea he's kinda cute , but still" " when I first confessed to him he turned me down." "when I did it again he just flat out said , yes."

" maybe because he was so distant and unreachable, that I told him I liked him?"

It was true. This boy was just like Amu in some ways. He was cute , smart , and lot's of people confessed to him. On the inside of this boy though, was different. He was really a snob. He just didn't let anyone see that. In the past he hit and abused his girlfriends , but of course the boy made the girls not tell anyone. Especially not Amu. Amu, of course was different on the inside too. She was kind though. She was not just, "cool and spicy", Amu Hinamori. She was sweet and wonderful.

Amu was tired after this long day. She went to sleep , and dreamt of that wonderful boy who was unnamed, yet still so incanting.

Otakuchic: HA THEIR IT IS BUMS! :D

Amu: good job t-chan! :D you have so much detail!

Ikuto: wow so I have a midget friend? Uggggg.

Magumi: SHUT UP IKUTO! :D YOUR JUST JELOUS OF MEEE!

Ikuto: why would I be jealous of this * point's to Magumi*

Magumi: BECAUSE IM CUTEEE AND YOUR NOTTT!

Ikuto: WELL I'M SEXXY! AND YOUR NOTTTTT

Magumi: SO I'm STILL BETTER!

Ikuto: BETTER THAN ME? OH I DON"T THINK SO!

*Ikuto and Magumi get into a tumbling fight*

Otakuchic: THAT'S IT YOU TOO! YOUR SLEEPING IN MY BED TONIGHT :D!

Ikuto & Magumi: NOOOOOOOO!

*drags Ikuto and Magumi into bed room and locks the door*

Otakuchic: BYE FANS! ^-^

Amu:…. Um. I think I wanna go in there too.

Amu: * evilly smirks* IM GETTING THE VIDEO CAMRA!

Otakuchic from behind the door: COME ON IN AMU! TIME TO GET TO WORK :D

Ikuto and Magumi: NOOOOOOO! HELP SOMEONE PLEASEE!

Otakuchic & Amu: * closes the door*

* you hear evil laughter from behind the door*

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Otakuchic: THE ONLY WAY YOU TWO WILL BE SAVED IS FOR PEOPLE TO REVIEW :D

Magumi & Ikuto: PLEASE SAVE US! REVIEW!


End file.
